


practise

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time sans sees mettaton neo</p>
            </blockquote>





	practise

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short, rip

"I'm callin' it, Metta."

Sans stared down at the robot on the ground in front of him. Mettaton had fallen onto his hands and knees, heaving and groaning in pain. He grasped at his heart, which had shrank down along with his spirit. He sucked in through his teeth. He hurt all over, but he wasn't going to end this now. He was far too determined.

"No," Mettaton grunted as he stood up once more, bracing himself against the nearest hard surface. He couldn't find it in himself to stand without support. "No, not yet. I still have a fight to win, sweetheart."

"Mettaton," Sans watched as a smirk returned to the robot's face, as if he had already won. "If I hit you any more, I'm gonna have to call Alphys."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, then," Mettaton retorted, already preparing another attack. His previous one had been a "heart-to-heart," and there was absolutely no way he was going to throw a second one out in a row. Bombs it was, then.

"...Alright. One last round." Sans reached in to his jacket pocket for another attack. He wrapped a hand around a bundle of bones and threw them in a circular pattern in the surrounding area. Mettaton emitted a small noise, an "Eep!", and jumped out of the way. A bone hit him regardless, smacking him horizontally in the chest. He let out a gasp, and collapsed to the ground, on his hands and knees again.

"F...Fuck," A weak attack burst from the robot's torso, pathetically falling to the opposite side of the room, as far away from Sans as possible.

"Whoa, M-Mettaton, are you okay?" Sans asked, approaching MTT, and placing a hand on his back in concern. "I didn't mean to really hurt you."

"You..." He muttered, barely audible. A smile suddenly formed on his face, and a laugh to match. It was legitimate amusement, and it scared Sans more than it should of. The skeleton took a few steps back, brow furrowing nervously. Mettaton's laugh seemed to drop an octave deeper with every 'ha'.

"What are y-," Sans began, but was interrupted by a bright light erupting from MTT, along with a loud noise, like someone had swung a knife through the air, and suddenly, silence. "Mettaton?"

The robot laughed darkly, his voice much deeper than usual. Mettaton NEO grinned.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> mtt has been hanging out with undyne too much


End file.
